1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to strap systems for carrying utility bags manufactured with connection loops on the ends thereof, more particularly, is concerned with a dual strap system for converting utility bags to backpacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strap systems and backpacks have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,288, dated Jul. 4, 1995, Sattler disclosed a supplemental carry strap for use with luggage, including golf bags, garment bags and the like, having a single shoulder carry strap including a padded or unpadded shoulder-contacting element having an optional positioning indicator and two connecting straps and to adjust the position of the carried luggage while retaining the shoulder element in the proper position for contacting the shoulder, and a coupling element for receiving the connecting straps and, further, having a connecting arrangement for attaching the supplemental carry strap to the luggage to be carried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,777, dated Mar. 30, 1999, Myles, et al., disclosed a protective carrying bag for a computer which includes opposing front and back walls. An opening in the front wall provides access by a user for viewing a screen on the computer when the computer is contained within the bag. Opposing openable first and second side walls as well as a lower wall extend between the front and back walls. A carrying strap is included which is capable of being secured in a first arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially vertical orientation and in a second arrangement for carrying the bag in a substantially horizontal orientation such that the computer can be operated through the opening in the front wall while being carried in the substantially horizontal orientation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,932, dated Mar. 16, 1999, Wadden disclosed a bag which is convertible between a hand-held bag, a shoulder bag and a backpack. The bag includes a bag body defining an interior storage space. A top handle is positioned on a top portion of the body. The bag includes a pair of discrete, separate shoulder straps and a pair of independently operable shoulder straps retraction systems. Each of the retraction systems includes at least one reel-type winding device operable connected to a respective strap for storing and selectively retracting and withdrawing a portion of the respective shoulder straps. Each reel-type device is positioned in the bag at least in part within the interior storage space, and overlying a respective opening in the bag to withdraw and retract the respective shoulder strap therefrom. Each strap is selectively positionable at a retracted position, a withdrawn position, and an intermediate position. Each strap is independently withdrawable from the bag from about the reel-type device to the withdrawn position to convert the bag from the hand-held bag to a shoulder bag. Both straps are independently withdrawable from and retractable into the bag to the intermediate positions, to convert the bag from the hand-held or shoulder bag to a backpack. Each strap is independently adjustable in the intermediate position to provide a snug fit of the backpack to a user's back.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689, dated Sep. 6, 1988, Davis disclosed a multi-purpose sling which includes an elongated flexible strap with a hook attached to the middle bar of a slide buckle threaded on the strap, thereby forming an adjustable loop. A second hook is attached to a ring which is threaded onto the strap in the adjustable loop. Each hook is J-shaped and large enough to freely hold the string of a compound bow.
In a second embodiment, a hook is attached to one end of a flexible strap and the strap is then threaded through a ring attached to the strap near the first hook, and then through a second ring which is loose on the strap. The other end of the strap is then fastened to the large ring to form a double loop arrangement. A second hook is connected to the loose ring. In this embodiment, the hooks are generally U-shaped with a narrow throat portion which will snap onto a ring or similar member on the item to be carried. A slot in the J-shaped hook in the first embodiment allows the J-shaped hook to be connected to the U-shaped hook.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,576, dated Jul. 21, 1992, Turnipseed disclosed a backpack support device which utilizes interconnected front and back straps and a separate waist strap, the straps providing for a more even distribution of the backpack load. The support device comprises a shaped member and a padded member affixed to the surface of the shaped member in contact with the wearer's back. The shaped member of the support device, shaped to the curvature of a wearer's back, and the interconnection points of the crossing straps and the waist belt over the femur joint enable the load from the backpack to be more evenly distributed along the entire back of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,806, dated Jun. 8, 1999, Fischel, et al., disclosed a shock absorbing structure comprising a bladder having a undeformed shape and being constructed of a substantially gas impervious material. The bladders are filled with a resiliently deforming material, said material defoaming in response to an application of force upon said bladder and returning to its undeformed shape upon removal of such applied force. The bladder being in communication with an air release member, to allow for discharge of air when said force is applied upon the bladder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157, dated Feb. 27, 1996, Golenz, et al., disclosed a case specifically designed to carry microcomputers. One type of microcomputer, the laptop style, can be carried by hand or from a shoulder strap in such cases. (Unfortunately, as these microcomputers become more powerful tools for scientists, students, engineers, artists, and medical personnel, there is an ever greater need to protect these devices while enhancing their ready access and ease of use. These two conflicting requirements, easy removal from the carrying case, and superior protection from weather and impact, have not been adequately met by these several computer cases. This computer case provides a main packing space for the microcomputer defined by a "C" shaped rigid frame and corresponding shock absorbing pad, the forth side of the packing space is selectively closed by a padded access door. The handle and/or shoulder strap is riveted to the upper side of this "C" shaped frame. The access door is integrally hinged to the lower side of the frame, and is secured to the case when closed by double slide fastener and hook and loop fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,776, dated Dec. 28, 1982, Gaylord, et al., disclosed a double safety manually releasable strap connector which employs a male and a female member and latching devices to releasably connect the same, including a rotatable inter-connecting element in the female member. A manipulating lever is connected to the rotatable inter-connecting element for pivotal movement away from the female member. A first latch to prevent the pivotal movement of the lever for rotating the inter-connecting element being releasable by sliding the lever, and a second latch for locking the sleeve against the sliding movement. The male member is adapted to hold the riser of the canopy shrouds of a parachute and the female member is adapted to hold straps of the harness for the parachute.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,984, dated Aug. 13, 1991, Izzo disclosed a golf bag which has a support strap assembly that allows carriage by a person. The strap assembly includes a first strap having one strap end secured to the golf bag at a first location at its upper, open end, and the other strap end is secured to the golf bag at a second location longitudinally spaced from the first location. A second strap has one end secured to the golf bag at the second location, and the other strap end is secured to the golf bag at a third location between the second location and the closed end of the golf bag. The ends secured at the second location are preferably attached to one another to form a central portion for the strap assembly. The two straps thus allow the golf bag to be carried on both shoulders and oriented transversely across the back. Various mounts are described for these two straps, and different adjustment and padding structures are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281, 120, dated Oct. 29, 1985, Rabinowitz disclosed the ornamental design for a tote bag with double strap, substantially as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,778, dated Jun. 10, 1997, Jones, et al., disclosed a double strap system for golf bags which includes a first shoulder strap having upper and lower ends attached to a generally tubular body of a golf bag at a first and second locations, respectively. In one embodiment of the double strap system, the lower end of the first shoulder strap is connected to a buckle and slide mechanism which is provided for relocating the second location in a direction that is generally parallel to a length dimension of the golf bag body. A second shoulder strap has opposite ends attached to the golf bag body at third and fourth locations that are spaced apart in another direction that is generally transverse to the body length dimension. In an alternative embodiment of the double strap system, the tower end of the first shoulder strap may be connected to either one of a pair of attachment devices mounted on the golf bag body to thereby relocate the second location.
While these strap systems and/or devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.